1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-volatile semiconductor storage device, and, more particularly, a non-volatile semiconductor storage device including transfer transistors to transfer a high voltage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, NAND cell type flash memory configures each NAND cell block with a plurality of memory cells connected in series, allowing information to be stored in a non-volatile manner. It has attracted public attention as one of semiconductor storage devices that may achieve high integration. Each memory cell in the NAND cell type flash memory has a FETMOS structure where floating gates (charge accumulation layers) and control gates are laminated on a semiconductor substrate via an insulation film. In addition, there are multiple memory cells connected in series to configure a NAND cell so that a source and a drain are shared between the adjacent ones of the memory cells, which are in turn connected to a corresponding bit line as a unit. Such NAND cells are arranged in a matrix form to configure a memory cell array. The memory cell arrays are integrally formed in a p-type semiconductor substrate or a p-type well area. The drains located at one end of the NAND cells aligned in the column direction of the memory cell array are connected to a bit line via respective selection gate transistors, while the sources located at the other end are also connected to a common source line via respective selection gate transistors. The control gate of each memory transistor and the gate electrode of each selection gate transistor are commonly connected in the row direction of the corresponding memory cell array as a control gate line (word line) and a selection gate line, respectively.
In the NAND cell type flash memory, for example, in writing or erasing data, it is necessary to transfer a voltage higher than the power supply voltage to both the selected control gate line and non-selected control gate lines in the selected block. To transfer such a high voltage to the memory cells, conventional NAND cell type flash memory is provided with a row decoder circuit including transfer transistors with high breakdown voltage (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-63795). A large number of transfer transistors are also provided in the peripheral circuitry other than the row decoder to transfer such a high voltage.
The flash memory must be able to transfer a sufficient amount of desired writing potentials, in order to meet the requirements of refinement and multi-level cells (MLC), to make the area of the peripheral circuitry other than the cell arrays as small as possible, and to accommodate multi-value write operations.
However, these transfer transistors with such high breakdown voltage may not transfer a sufficient amount of high voltage to be transferred, which could lead to malfunction, etc.